parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Have A Surprise at Two O'Clock! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for The Surprise at Two O'Clock! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Watches, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Guess What!, Blue Has A Surprise For Us! *Blue: That's Right! *Steve: Okay!, Is It Time for Our Surprise? *Blue: Nope!, Not Yet! *Sprinkles: Well, Will Our Surprise Be Ready at 3 O'Clock? *Blue: Nope! *Steve: No! *Little Bill: Well, Will Our Surprise Be at Two O'Clock? *Blue: Yep!, Our Surprise Will Be at Two O'Clock! *Little Bear: But How Will We Know That It's Two O'Clock? *Blue: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Clock That I Made! *Sprinkles: Oh!, So This is What Two O'Clock Looks Like! *Steve: See?, The Little Hand is On The 2, and The Big Hand is All The Way Up There at The 12! *Blue: Uh-Huh!, That's Right! *Steve: Let's Look at Our Watch! *Sprinkles: Is It Two O'Clock, Yet? *Blue: No!, It's Not Two O'Clock, Yet! *Steve: Yeah!, Because The Little Hand Will Get to The 2, When The Big Hand Gets All The Way Around to The Top! *Blue: Yep!, So We Have to Wait Until The Big Hand Gets to The Top! *Oswald: Hey, Blue!, What is The Surprise Gonna Be? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What The Surprise Will Be at Two O'Clock!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sidetable: Blue's Surprise!, I'm So Excited!, Is it Two O'Clock Yet, Guys? *Sprinkles: No, Sidetable!, But We're Playing Blue's Clues to See! *Sidetable: And Time Slides When You're Having Fun! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Blue: That's Right!, Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Bob: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Clue Time!, and Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Will The Surprise Be at Two O'Clock!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *Steve: Hey!, Let's Time It! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Blue: Remember!, Each Time The Red Hand Ticks, We Count!, Okay?, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: 1 Second!, 2 Seconds! *Sprinkles: 3 Seconds!, 4 Seconds!, 5 Seconds!, 6 Seconds! *Blue and Dora: 7 Seconds!, 8 Seconds! *(Song Ends) *(Dings) *Blue: 8 Seconds!, Wow! *Steve: You're Really Good at Timing! *Blue: Ooh!, All That Timing is Making Me Thirsty! *Steve: Me, Too! *Sprinkles: Let's Have Some Orange Juice! *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Yep!, Juice! *Blue: Don't Mind If We Do! *Bobby: No!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, Did Me, Blue, and Sprinkles Drank Our First Clue? *Blue: (Gasps) *Sprinkles: Oh Dear! *Emily: No!, It's Right There! *Blue: Oh!, There It Is! *Sprinkles: It's Our First Clue! *Blue: On This..., Orange Juice! *Henry: So Orange Juice Must Be Our First Clue! *Steve: Yep! *Blue: Um..., Now What Do We Do? *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., Our First Clue is Orange Juice! *Steve: First We Draw The Top Of The Carton Like This, Rectangles For The Sides, A Little Orange Right Here!, And We Have Orange Juice. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could The Surprise Be at Two O'Clock, With The Clue, Orange Juice? *Lofty: Maybe We Can Drink Orange Juice at Two O'Clock! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find 2 More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *(Tickety Ringing) *Blue: Hey!, That Sounds Like Our Friend Tickety Tock! *Steve: Come On! *Sprinkles: Hey, Tickety! *Blue: Is It Two O'Clock, Yet? *Tickety: Not Yet, Blue!, But You're Gonna Love This Surprise! *Steve: Tickety Knows About The Surprise! *Beast: What is It? *Tickety: I Can't Tell You That!, Then It Wouldn't Be A Surprise! *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, We Can Wait 'Til Two O'Clock! *Blue: So, Tickety!, What's Up? *Tickety: I Think I Need Some Practice Telling Time! *Steve: Practice!, Huh? *Sprinkles: Will You Help Tickety Practice Telling Time? *Hamilton: Sure! *Blue: Oh!, Great! *Tickety: My Hands are Stuck at 1 O'Clock!, and I'm Not Sure Where to Move Them! *Steve: I See!, Well, Tickety's Big Hand is Stuck on Top of The Clock on The, Uh..., The Uh... *Blue: What's That Number? *Kipper: 12! *Sprinkles: 12!, Right!, and Her Little Hand... *Steve: Where is Her Little Hand? *Maisy: On The 1! *Blue: Oh!, Right!, On The 1!, That's 1 O'Clock! *Tickety: But Right Now It's After 1 O'Clock!, So Which Way Should I Move My Hand? *Steve: Do You Know Which Way Tickety Should Move Her Hand? *Franklin: That Way! *Tickety: I Move My Hand This Way!, Clockwise! *Blue: Clockwise!, Wise Clock! *Tickety: This Way!, Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock! *Sprinkles: But Which One Moves?, Her Big Hand or Her Little Hand? *Pablo: Her Big Hand! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, Her Big Hand! *Blue: Hey!, Her Big Hand Just Moved! *Tickety: Wow!, But My Little Hand is Staying Near The 1! *Blue: Does Your Little Hand Ever Move? *Tickety: Yes!, But It Moves Really Slowly!, When My Big Hand Gets All The Way Around, Then My Little Hand Will Go from The 1 to The... *Steve: From The 1 to The... *Blue: Do You Know Where Tickety's Hand Will Move? *Linny: To The 2! *Steve: To The 2! *Sprinkles: But What Time Will It Be, Then? *Jack: 2 O'Clock! *Tickety: Oh!, That's Right!, 2 O'Clock Comes After 1 O'Clock! *Sportacus: And You Know What Happens Today at 2 O'Clock? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Tickety: A Surprise! *Tickety: Thanks For Your Help! *Blue: You're Welcome, Tickety! *Tickety: Hey!, Do You Know What Time It Is, Now? *Steve: What Time Is It? *Blue: But I Thought We Just Figured Out The... *(Mailtime Jingle) *Tickety: It's Mailtime, Guys! *Steve: The Mail's Here! *Blue: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Sprinkles: Hi, Mailbo..., Mailbox? *Blue: Where's Mailbox? *Steve: Let's Try It Again! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Mail!!! *Mailbox: Oh!, Uh..., I'll Be Right There, Everyone!, Just A Second! *Steve: Just A Second!, Okay! *Blue: Okay, Mailbox!, Second's Up! *Mailbox: Oh!, I Mean..., Uh..., Just A Minute! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Just A Minute!, Okay! *Steve: Well, A Minute is When The Red Hand Gets All The Way Around to The Top! *(Red Hand Starts Ticking) *Blue: All The Way Around! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Sprinkles: To The Top! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Steve: That's A Minute! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Blue: All Right, Then!, So You Just Let Us Know When A Minute is Up! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Sprinkles: Nothing Like Sharing A Minute With Your Good Friends! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Steve: I'm Glad We Had to Submit!, Together! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Blue: Okay!, You Just Let Us Know! *(Red Hand Ticking) *Miss Spider and Holley: A Minute! *Mailbox: Mail's Here!, 1 Minute and 1 Second Late!, Hey, Guys!, I Heard About The Surprise!, You're Gonna Love It! *Sprinkles: Mailbox!, You Know About The Surprise?, Yes! *Blue: We'll Wait for The Surprise! *Mailbox: Here's The Surprise You All are Not Going to Wait Any Longer For!, Surprise! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Blue: Thanks! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Child: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, We're Making Tickety Tocks! *Girl: Tickety Has 12 Numbers Cause She's A Clock!, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12! *Boy: I Use These for Tickety's Eyes!, We Use Popsicle Sticks for Tickety's Hands! *Boy: Here, Guys!, This is for You! *(Child Throws Popsicle Stick Out of The Letter) *Steve: Oh!, Cool! *Blue: Thanks! *Sprinkles: Wow!, For Us! *Blue: Right!, Look at This Popsicle Stick! *Muno: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Is It 2 O'Clock?, Yes! *Brobee: No! *Plex, Toodee, Foofa: A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Kai-Lan: Over There! *Steve: Wait A Second!, I'm Holding A Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Popsicle Stick! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw This Popsicle Stick!, Our Handy-Dandy... Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts